The Battle of Bikini Bottom
by My Animated Imagination
Summary: A story telling the actual facts right from a student's history book!
1. Pop Quiz!

"Billy! Time for School!" called a female fish up the stairs to a small boy in his cozy bed.

"Ah Mom!" he yelled, pulling himself out of bed. "Can't I just stay home today?"

"No! You have to learn or you're never going to get a good job!" she snapped back. Billy came down the stairs, his clothes on and his backpack on his back.

"Bye mom!" he called, running outside to the bus. The bus took the kids to the school. They got off at the school and walked into their first hour class. Billy plopped down in his seat in the back row. He had History 1st hour, and his teacher was Mrs. Clam, who was a fish.

"OK students!" she called after taking role call. "I hope you prepared for today's pop quiz!" she said. All of the students shrieked. None of them had read the chapter in their book! The kids, including Billy, rapidly took out their books and opened them to page 45, 678. Billy read the bold print on the page.

**Chapter 1: The Battle of Bikini Bottom**

Author's Note: Sorry it was so short, I just wanted to write an introduction to get you ready for the actual story!


	2. Chapter 1: The Battle of Bikini Bottom

There has been heated debate for years over why the Battle of Bikini Bottom was fought. One of the theories is that it was fought between people who spent all of their time washing their hands like "softies" and people who had more important things to do with their time. However, soon this theory was dismissed. Recently, we found evidence that the above theory was in fact true! It all started with a confrontation in a restroom between General Robert J. Star and Colonel Kevin H. Johnson. Colonel Johnson was washing his hands after he finished his business, and noticed that General Star was examining his own. Star was believed to say:

"Looks good enough to me!" and then Johnson was believed to reply:

"You can't go touching things in our town with those filthy mitts!" The confrontation started a small brawl, and then the town was divided into 2 sides, the Redcoats (Washers) and the rebels (Dirties). The 2 armies charged into the battle with cries of: "Wash your hands!" and "Never!" before the two sides started launching cannon fire at each other. The rebels came out with a strong volley of mud, soiling the suits of several of the redcoats. The redcoats continued fire by launching a constant volley of soap, cleaning the rebels. The redcoats were becoming filthy, and retreated to the Laundromat. The rebels chased them there, launching dirt the entire way. Once the redcoats were safely inside the Laundromat, they locked the door, forcing the rebels to wait for them outside. Battle stopped for 10-15 minutes while the redcoats washed their uniforms. After they were sparkly clean, the redcoats barged out the door and overwhelmed the rebels with their heavy soap fire, and lava soap grenades. Star yelled for the troops to retreat and they retreated to the ships.

**Chapter 2: The sea-battle of Bikini Bottom**


	3. The sea Battle

The rebels ran for all they were worth to the ships, and boarded them. They were unaware that the redcoats also had ships ready. The rebels sailed out into Goo Lagoon, loading their mud cannons as they did. The redcoats loaded their triple-barreled lava soap cannons. The rebels let the first fie go, and shot the mud directly into the soap cannons, rendering them useless. The redcoats then had to flee toward the docks. However, the rebels had missed with several shots and happened to hit a sea monster that was in Goo Lagoon. The sea monster was upset that he had been dirtied, and formed a wall in front of the redcoats to protect them. He turned around and swallowed any useable soap. He then spit it back out at the rebels. The rebels were overcome with the lavender-smelling goo, and were forced to abandon ship into the life boats. The redcoats had them on the run, and did the same, paddling toward the rebels. The rebels made it ashore fist, and retreated up the sands and to the dump. The redcoats followed them right into this trap, and were surrounded by garbage. The rebels fired on the redcoats until they surrendered. After the battle stopped, both sides signed a treaty stating that the citizens of Bikini Bottom could wash as they pleased.

**End of Chapter 1: Battle of Bikini Bottom**


End file.
